


Thiam One Shots

by SupernaturalIdjit16



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Liam, Brett is a little shit but he means well, Brett is alive because he deserved better, Drunk Theo, Flirty Theo, Fluff, Good Theo Raeken, Hungover Theo, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Liam can't lie, Liam is a Little Shit, M/M, Mason is a little shit, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other additional characters to be added, Protective Liam Dunbar, Sick Character, Sick Liam, SpongeBob SquarePants References, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalIdjit16/pseuds/SupernaturalIdjit16
Summary: A collection of stories based on drabbles and one shots from a blog post called “Drabble Challenge! #1-150” by @prompt-bank on tumblr.





	1. Prompts :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a prompt (from the prompt list in chapter 1) you would like me to do feel free to comment it down below and I’ll try my best to write :)

1\. Take the long way around  
2\. Can you shut up for five minutes, please???  
3\. He’s been gone for quite a while.  
4\. I can’t see anything.  
5\. I heard a noise.  
6\. Scary movies are for chumps.  
7\. You’ve gone to the bathroom fifty times today.  
8\. The floor is lava.  
9\. Where’s my food?  
10\. I bet you feel like an artist.  
11\. Did you ever clean the attic?  
12\. Can I be of assistance?  
13\. Get out of the way before I murder you.  
14\. I think you forgot who wears the pants in this relationship.  
15\. You’re breaking my heart, babe.  
16\. Cry me a river.  
17\. Build a bridge.  
18\. Get over it.  
19\. Another credit card?!  
20\. It’s just rain, you aren’t going to melt!  
21\. When’s the last time YOU cleaned the bathroom?  
22\. I don’t know why I married you.  
23\. Have you ever lied to me?  
24\. If I trip over one more of your shoes, I’m throwing them all away.  
25\. Aren’t you supposed to be the adult?  
26\. I’m stuck! Help me!  
27\. I swear, I’m not scared.  
28\. What do you think a cupholder is for?  
29\. You know when your phone buzzes, it means I’m trying to taly to you, right?  
30\. Turn that shit off!!!!!  
31\. When’s the last time we went on a date?  
32\. I thought you didn’t like cats?  
33\. The door’s locked.  
34\. Remember when you were a kid and you _____ (insert memory)  
35\. I’ll just tell your mom on you.  
36\. I thought you were nice.  
37\. I had a dream about you.  
38\. I work pretty hard around here, but you get all the credit.  
39\. What color do you like better?  
40\. Am I your husband or your taxi service?  
41\. Take notes, sweetheart.  
42\. This is where you impress me, right?  
43\. Pick up lines only work when I’m drunk.  
44\. I can’t believe you didn’t remember  
45\. If that makes me a child, so be it.  
46\. I could beat you up, you know that right?  
47\. Would it kill you to help people?  
48\. I bet you can’t go 24 hours without cussing.  
49\. But, I said I love you.  
50\. Is it just me or is it cold as hell in here?  
51\. I’m not weird, you’re just basic.  
52\. Just sleep with one eye open, that’s all I’m saying.  
53\. Take off your shirt.  
54\. Why’s there a pregnancy test in the trash?  
55\. Way to go, kid.  
56\. I found the candles, we’ll be alright.  
57\. We could get struck by lightning, but you want to kiss in the rain.  
58\. You’re never this quiet, what’s wrong?  
59\. ...or we could makeout…  
60\. I said “I HAVE AN IDEA!”  
61\. Down the hall, second door on the left.  
62\. I warned you. He warned you. Your freaking mom warned you.  
63\. Sit still, for the love of all that is Holy.  
64\. Are you even human?  
65\. We’ll talk later.  
66\. K.  
67\. I’m afraid.  
68\. I thought there was time.  
69\. Can you just leave me alone?  
70\. I’ll carry it.  
71\. We’re not ‘fine’.  
72\. Are you really taking his side right now?  
73\. I like proving you wrong.  
74\. Girls can’t drive, plain and simple.  
75\. Who are you?  
76\. I think you need stitches  
77\. Must be a coincidence  
78.Can you be romantic for once?  
79\. This is your fault by the way.  
80\. Nothing bad is going to happen, baby, I promise.  
81\. Excuse me for falling in love with you.  
82\. I have fans. More fans than you to be exact.  
83\. I paid for half and you ate three-quarters.  
84\. I knew you’d be mad.  
85\. If you die, I’m going to kill you.  
86\. You’ve never smoked anything in your life.  
87\. You gave me a black eye.  
88\. Stop looking at me like that, weirdo.  
89\. What if it sinks?  
90\. Birds can’t fly without wings.  
91\. Sorry I’m protective over the things I love.  
92\. That SOOO classifies as a date.  
93\. No backsies  
94\. You’re an idiot. I married an idiot.  
95\. I never liked it, I lied.  
96\. Remember we have to get up early tomorrow.  
97\. Are you trying to flirt? Because, you’re embarrassing yourself.  
98\. Remember when we were dating an you ____  
99\. Be brave, sweetheart.  
100\. I’m sorry, but that was adorable.  
101\. You don’t hate me, quit lying to yourself.  
102\. You hear that? That’s the sound of my awesomeness.  
103\. She’s my daughter, I can read her diary.  
104\. That’s a fact, Jack.  
105\. Actually, I couldn’t care less.  
106\. I try my best.  
107\. Doesn’t make a difference to me anyways.  
108\. I’m glad you’re mine.  
109\. You look pretty good for your age.  
110\. You passed out for like an hour.  
111\. Delete it. Now.  
112\. You’re a jerk.  
113\. Are you high?  
114\. No, you’re MY bitch.  
115\. Ew ew ew. You’re so gross.  
116\. Spare change for the poor and lonely.  
117\. She’s 6, how can she scare you?  
118\. When’s the last time we ______  
119\. He’s spoiled rotten.  
120\. I can’t stay long.  
121\. There’s nothing we can do.  
122\. Do you ever stop smiling?  
123\. Step aside and watch a pro.  
124\. Never give him stuff like that!  
125\. You’re the one who left it laying around.  
126\. I’m a lucky girl. I’ll admit that.  
127\. Teach me how to play?  
128\. It’s called a prank.  
129\. Well, you’re a prick.  
130\. Good, I hope you feel bad.  
131\. You have cold, you’re not dying.  
132\. I have reasons. You wouldn’t get it.  
133\. I hope you have a cold shower.  
134\. You don’t mean that.  
135\. Sing to me, please.  
136\. Did you enjoy yourself last night?  
137\. Why do they behave for you?  
138\. Stop making your own rules.  
139\. Don’t open an umbrella in the house.  
140\. You know what happens when you assume things.  
141\. That’s open for discussion.  
142\. Oh, what a shocker, you have an excuse.  
143\. Be serious for two minutes, please.  
144\. I cheated.  
145\. What’s the biggest lie you ever told?  
146\. Pillows are over-rated.  
147\. Zombies aren’t real, I promise.  
148\. Are we lost or do you know where we are?  
149\. We started with one and now we have seven. You have no chill.  
150\. *Make up your own*


	2. 149. "We started with one and now we have seven. You have no chill."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by @thiamlife on tumblr

Theo sat at the desk in Liam’s room, pencil tapping absentmindedly against the wooden surface as he gave up focusing on his homework. It was no use, not when his mind was going through every possible reason as to why Liam was late from lacrosse practice. The beta should have been home a half hour ago, but there was no sign of him. After the first five minutes Theo brushed it off as nothing. Sometimes coach kept the team late claiming ‘they needed all the practice their sorry asses could get’ so Theo just thought that Finstock was having practice run later that evening. Then it hit the fifteen minute mark and still no sign of Liam. Theo’s knee was bouncing up and down anxiously as he continuously fiddled with the pencil in his hand. He didn’t know when he became so protective over Liam, but it had certainly happened. He knew he wasn’t Liam’s baby sitter and that the boy had a life outside of the house, but Liam usually texted him throughout the day. Whether it be with a simply worded ‘Bored’ because the beta was forced to sit through a Biology lecture or a series of emojis and memes that Theo acted like he hated, but was actually one of the best parts of his day, Liam always texted him. Now he didn’t get so much as a hello. Hell at this point Theo would happily take a ‘K’. Anything was better than no response at all. Theo reached over and grabbed his phone again, fingers hovering over the screen as he debated with himself about whether or not to text his boyfriend. He let out a huff as he placed the phone back down, he didn’t want to come off as clingy. Maybe Liam had a project or something to do at school, he was sure the beta was fine. 

Theo had managed to only complete one calculus question within the hour he had been sitting there waiting for the beta. Liam really needed to get home or his homework would never get done. He was about to begin another question when the loud chime of his phone going off tore him from his actions. Fuck math, it could wait. He quickly snatched his phone from the corner of the bed, almost busting his ass on a pair of shoes on his way there. Deaton? Why the hell was Deaton calling him? He answered the phone anyway murmuring a quick “Hello.” 

“It’s Liam, He-”

And Theo didn’t need to hear the rest. “I’m on my way.” Theo cut the emissary off, grabbing his truck keys and storming out of the house. He probably broke a few laws and he definitely didn’t follow the rules of the road, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was Liam and the thought of him being hurt made Theo’s heartbeat uncontrollably as panic coursed through his veins. Seconds later he rushed into the animal clinic, breath hitching as his eyes immediately landed on Liam laying on top of the metal table in the center of the room. The beta’s eyes were closed, but Theo could tell by Liam’s heartbeat he wasn’t asleep. “Liam?” he spoke softly as he made his way to Liam’s side. Whatever happened to Liam causing the younger to not notice him, until he was standing by his side with his fingers carding through his boyfriends hair. 

“Theo?” Liam choked out, voice gravelly and God did it sound painful. His normally bright blue eyes were glassy and unfocused.

“I’m here, blue eyes, I’m here.” He replied as he checked over Liam’s body, looking for where he was hurt. He had cuts and bruises all over, but his gaze had settled on the gunshot wound still bleeding on Liam’s side. “Jesus Liam” he gasped fingers gently lifting the hem of his shirt to see the damage. “What happened?” 

“H-hunters.” Liam replied simply a slight grimace filling his face when it hurt his throat to talk. The action didn’t go unnoticed by Theo so the chimera leaned forward, gently pressing his lips against Liam’s forehead. He almost pulled away when the heat radiating from his skin stunned him, but he kept his focus on taking Liam’s pain. Black veins traveled across his skin and soon Liam was letting out a relieved sigh, eyes fluttering closed when he no longer felt pain. 

Theo looked over at Deaton, not even caring that the veterinarian had witnessed their moment of affection. He was just worried about Liam getting better. “What’s wrong with him? He’s burning up.” Theo broke the silence, voice laced with worry as he waited for Deaton to tell him what was going on with his boyfriend. 

“The hunters shot him with some kind of special wolfsbane bullet, it’s rare. I’ve only come across it once before. I managed to remove it before things got worse, but sadly some of the poison had already found its way into Liam’s system.” Deaton spoke as he dropped the bullet onto one of the metal trays. “Luckily removing it when I did prevented its lethal purpose, so he will be fine in a few days. His temperature is his immune systems way of fighting off the wolfsbane.” 

“So he’s got some sort of special werewolf fever?” Theo questioned as he glanced over at Liam who was sleeping soundly before looking back at Deaton.

“For the lack of better words, yes.” Deaton responded as he grabbed a vial full of some neon green liquid. Theo could tell by the sight of it, that it was gonna taste absolutely disgusting. “Give him a spoonful of this every few hours, think of it has cold medicine. It will help heal him and he feel better in no time.” he added handing Theo the jar. 

An aggravatingly long truck ride later, from having to stop everytime Liam felt like he was gonna vomit because Theo would not have barf anywhere in his beloved truck, they were finally home. Liam immediately heading upstairs and to his room, flopping down on the bed and burying himself under the blankets while Theo grabbed a bucket and several bottles of water for the beta just in case. He hated seeming Liam like this, it broke his heart. He laid down on the bed beside his boyfriend, not wanting to go far in case Liam needed him for something. The room was silent except for the occasional coughs and sniffles coming from the sick beta laying next to him. Werewolves don’t get sick, it wasn’t a common thing, and Theo never would have thought taking care of a feverish Liam would be something he ever had to deal with, but he was wrong. He really should have known that with their luck this would have happened eventually. Theo would have scolded the boy for going after the hunters alone, but he thought Liam’s current situation had been punishment enough. Liam was shaking, face pale, skin hot to the touch as coughs racked his body. Even though Deaton had told Theo that this was normal, it didn’t make the situation any less painful for Theo to witness. 

That was why when Liam practically plastered himself against his body, Theo didn’t complain. He saw the pout on the beta’s face as he shivered, despite Liam being burning hot to Theo. It was like Theo was laying next to a furnace. He bit his tongue not saying a word as Liam cuddled closer to his side seeking warmth. He just continued to run his fingers through his boyfriend’s long hair to help him sleep. He stayed like this for about an hour. He loved Liam dearly, but he was roasting. Especially when one blanket slowly became two, then three, and so on. “We started with one and now we have seven. You have no chill.” Theo retorted grumpily as he tried to free himself from the blanket oven he was currently overheating under. He couldn’t believe Liam was asking for yet another blanket. Liam’s grip around him only tightened and Theo let out a frustrated sigh, it looked like Liam wasn’t freeing him anytime soon. 

“Actually I have chills which is why I need another blanket, so hand it over.” Liam retorted voice nasally as he poked his head out from beneath the swarm of blankets he was wrapped under. 

Theo snorted rolling his eyes at his boyfriend even though he reached over, grabbing another blanket, handing the fuzzy cotton to the beta. Liam muttered a small thank you as he pulled the seventh blanket over himself. The heat radiating from Liam and the layers of blankets coiled around his limbs making him feel trapped, making his lungs burn and hair cling to his forehead. After a few minutes Theo threw the blankets off himself and jumped off the bed, practically gasping for air. “I can’t it’s hot as fuck in there Liam.” 

Liam whined when his main heat source was ripped away from him. “B-but I’m cold.” he pouted, sticking out his bottom lip and giving Theo his best puppy dog eyes as he stuck his head out from under the mountain of blankets.

Theo cursed under his breath, muttering several obscenities as he removed his shirt and jeans so he was just in his boxers. He wasn’t going into the sauna of blankets again in all those layers of clothes. “Okay I’m coming back...just let me give you your medicine first.” he added reaching for the jar Deaton had given him earlier. “Sit up Li.” he muttered poking the heap of blankets until Liam finally got up with a grumble. “Here take this and no bitching.” Theo added as he stuck a spoon in the liquid not even bothering to hide the look of disgust on his face when it made a squishing sound. 

“Wow your bedside manner is impeccable.” Liam croaked sarcastically making Theo chuckle.

“Oh I’m sorry. Which one do you prefer airplane or cho cho train?” Theo asked lifting the spoon up with a smirk. 

“If I turn into a mutant from consuming this I’m gonna kill you.” Liam grumbled as he glared at the neon green ooze on the spoon before swallowing it with a grimace. “Oh god that’s awful” he gagged. The only reply he got in return was Theo sticking the bucket under his chin before the chimera was standing a good distance away. “You know I think you have a future career in nursing.” he said after the nauseous feeling went away. 

“I love you baby blue, but I don’t want your radioactive vomit on me.” Theo teased before grabbing the bucket and the medicine, setting it down on the nightstand before getting back on the bed. He opened up his arms letting Liam know that despite being an actual werewolf oven he could cuddle up against him to keep warm. Liam rewarded him with a smile before he was laying down beside the chimera, tucking his head under Theo’s chin and nuzzling his face in his boyfriend’s neck.

“Thank you for being here and taking care of me.” Liam said softly, words mumbled from his lips being pressed against Theo’s skin.

“You don’t have to thank me little wolf. I’ll always be here for you.” Theo replied pressing a quick kiss to the top of his boyfriends head, lightly tracing his fingers along Liam’s back as the beta drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) if you want me to write a certain prompt from the list in the first chapter, let me know in the comments <3


	3. 142. "Oh, what a shocker, you have an excuse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by @thiamlife on tumblr  
> Okay so writing these is actually really fun so I have another update for today! I know it was super quick, but I hope you all like it :)

After several months of pining after each other Liam had revealed his feelings to the chimera. He was a bundle of stutters and mumbling words the whole time, but it all had worked out in the end. Theo had told Liam he felt the same way and that night had ended in a series of smiles and kisses. The only thing was Liam hadn’t told any of his pack members about his relationship with the chimera. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed about dating Theo because he wasn’t. I mean have you seen the guy. Theo was like the spinning image of a Greek God. Liam was worried about the pack treating Theo unfairly. He didn’t want Scott and Stiles threatening Theo because apparently they were his ‘pack dads and nobody touched their baby beta son’. Not to mention there was something thrilling about keeping their relationship a secret. It was a adrenaline rush. Especially when Liam had been to busy making out with Theo that he had forgot he was suppose to hang out with Mason so he ended up sprinting to meet up with his best friend. 

Liam couldn’t help it. Theo was just so damn distracting, Liam always found himself losing track of time. Like right now the two were on his bed with Liam straddling Theo’s lap as they kissed. The beta felt like there was nobody else in the world when he was with Theo. The way the chimera’s fingers traced against his skin sent warmth throughout his body. Oh and when Theo kissed him! Holy shit Liam forgot how to breathe. After a few months Liam thought he would get used to it, but no. To this day Theo still rendered him speechless. Damn the chimera and his magical tongue. Liam’s breath hitched when Theo sucked on his neck and Liam bit down on his lip to stop himself from moaning. 

“Come on blue eyes let me hear you.” Theo whispered in his ear and Liam’s eyes flashed gold. Theo looking at him with dark lust filled eyes, and his voice low and teasing made Liam’s heart pound. 

“God Theo are you trying to kill me.” Liam gasped as he looked into the chimera’s green eyes. Theo chuckled fondly before leaning closer and pressing another kiss against Liam’s lips. The two were pulled apart when Liam’s phone went off for the fifth time. Liam groaned as he glared at his phone, that damn thing was ruining the moment. 

“Maybe you should get that little wolf.” Theo said as he lightly brushed a strand of hair away from Liam’s face. 

“You don’t really expect me to answer it right now, do you? I mean your lucky I’m able to even form words with the way you are touching me.” 

Theo laughed grabbing the beta’s phone from the bedside table, handing it to Liam. “Whoever it is has been calling you nonstop for the past twenty minutes, it’s got to be important.” 

Liam took the phone from his boyfriend’s hand with a huff. Whoever it was, was about to get an earful for ruining what could have quickly become the best sex he’s ever- “Shit!” he shouted as he quickly got off Theo’s lap searching for his shirt. “It’s Mason we were suppose to hang out again. This is the tenth time I’m late this week.” Keeping this a secret was really starting to become a pain in the ass. He quickly grabbed a shirt off the floor, pulling it on. 

“Liam wait-”

“Bye! Love You!” Liam shouted running out of the house before Theo could finish his sentence.

“You’re late again.” Mason muttered crossing his arms over his chest when Liam skidded to a stop in front of him. This had been going on for months. Liam showing up late when the two of them had planned to either study together or just hang out. He raised his brow waiting for whatever Liam was gonna say this time. The first time Liam was late he claimed it was because his mom needed him to do something. Mason bought it, it made sense and sounded practical. But with each new tardiness came an even more bizarre excuse. Chores had turned into: ‘I’m sorry Mas, but I was playing Mario Kart and some asshole threw a banana peel at my car when I was seconds away from winning. I was so angry I needed time to recover’. The fact that Liam had managed to spew such bullshit without bursting into laughter was actually impressive. So he shrugged it off as nothing and let Liam continue to think that he actually believed it took Liam an hour to recover from his Mario Kart loss. Mason looked Liam over as he cleared his throat, waiting for his werewolf best friend to reply.

“I can explain.” Liam choked out when he managed to catch his breath.

“Oh, what a shocker, you have an excuse.” Mason muttered. “I’m sure it's a very good reason as to why you’re late...again.” 

“It is.” Liam replied back quickly. His gaze switched down to the ground before he began to ramble. “Okay so I got home from school and was hanging out in my room when I saw this spider. I mean It wasn’t like a tiny spider either, it was huge. Dude we are talking practically one step below a tarantula. So I couldn’t just leave without killing the thing because, don’t tell him I told you, but Theo is terrified of spiders. Like climb on top of the bed screaming scared of spiders, so being the good friend that I am, I stayed back to kill the thing for him. I couldn’t just leave the thing roaming around the house to lay its demon spider eggs.” Liam rambled.

“So you’re telling me your late because of a spider you had to kill for Theo?” Mason questioned raising his brow at Liam. Out of all the things to come out of Liam’s mouth, he wasn’t expecting that.

“Yup.”

“Okay so is that why your wearing Theo’s shirt?”

“W-what?” Liam’s voice cracked as he looked down at the shirt he was wearing with wide eyes. “I uh- um..”

“And was the spider the one to give you that hickey on your neck?” Mason asked amused.

Liam’s hand immediately shot up to block the mark Theo left lingering on his neck. He stood silent for a few seconds, mouth opening and closing as he thought of an answer. “Um...Yes?”

“Okay well next time you and your spider boyfriend want to have a makeout session, shoot me a text first so I’m not waiting for an hour.” Mason said before turning and walking back to his car. Leaving Liam stunned speechless before he followed after him.

“Yeah...I can do that.” Liam mumbled as he got into the car. They drove silently for a few seconds, Liam looking out the window. He couldn’t believe he slipped up like this, no wonder why Theo was trying to get him to stop before running out of the house. 

“Hey Liam?” Mason spoke breaking the silence.

“Yeah Mas?” Liam replied nervously looking at his best friend. 

“I’m happy for you.” Mason said smile filling his face.

“Thanks.” Liam smiled back. Huh Maybe Mason knowing wasn’t so bad afterall.


	4. 111. "Delete it. Now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by @thiamlife on tumblr

Liam felt like an idiot just laying in his bed with the blankets pulled up to his chest as his thoughts prevented him from sleeping. Damn gay thoughts were keeping him up every night for the past few weeks. He couldn’t help it, his mind just kept going back to thinking about Theo. The way the chimera kept him grounded and sane, the way he looked when he genuinely smiled, the way his laugh sounded when he found even the stupidest of things funny. He was falling for the chimera...hard. Feelings like this were to tough to avoid, especially when said person lived in the same house and was two doors down from his bedroom. He really hoped Theo couldn’t hear his heartbeat and the way it pounded uncontrollably. Why did Theo have to do this to him? He groaned as he glanced at the alarm clock on his nightstand. 3 a.m. You’ve got to be joking. Liam was gonna be running on E all day if he didn’t go to bed now. He rolled to his side glancing at the wall before forcing his eyes closed. This was good all he had to do was relax and not think about… he blinked his eyes open with huff. This wasn’t working, being overly tired made it even harder for him to control his thoughts. 

He sat up suddenly reaching for his phone. He read somewhere that writing down your thoughts helped get rid of them. Like writing your emotions in a letter and then setting it on fire. Apparently burning the words would make the feelings fade too and at this point Liam was fucking desperate. He didn’t feel like getting up to physically write a letter so he was gonna type it and delete it. Simple solution to his ongoing problem. He just needed to get the feelings off his chest. Liam’s fingers hovered over the screen, opening his text messages before he began typing.

~I love you, Theo. There I said it, well more like typed it, but same thing. It’s out there now. No longer trapped inside my head. You’ve been driving me crazy, you know? Constantly on my mind. You say I never stop thinking, well guess what? This time it’s your fault asshole. I mean how is it even possible to be that good looking. You look like you were carved from fucking marble or sculpted by God himself. Yeah I know “I’m an atheist you dumbass” but still like that shit’s not fair. It’s not even just your looks (I mean Damn) but it’s your personality too. Like you're smart, incredibly smart. Sure at first you didn’t use your brains for the best of reasons, but you are still friggin observant and intelligent it’s crazy. I also like how sarcastic you are. When you're being a wise ass you get this smirk on your face, like you think you're the most hilarious person in the world. Did you know you do that? I act like I hate it, but I really don’t. Not to mention you deal with me all the time. You are the one person who doesn’t treat me like a ticking time bomb. You don’t make me feel like I’m a monster. You are always there for me, you calm me, anchor me. Who knew out of all the people in the world you’d be the one to keep me sane. I should thank you for that. I don’t think I ever have. You’ve saved my ass so many times and I don’t think I ever told you how much I appreciated it. I probably wouldn’t be living if it wasn’t for you. I don’t know when it happened exactly, but all I know is I fell hard and fast. So friggin hard that I’m writing a full on novel about my mushy feelings at 3 in the morning. You know what the worst part is? I can’t even fit everything I want to say in this message. You know I’m not good with words. Its now 3:30 in the morning and I’ll leave with this final note, you deserve to be loved Theo. I know you don’t think you do, but you really do even if its not with me. And I hope one day you feel that way too, I hope you find someone that shows you what happiness is. I hope you find someone who makes you smile. You should really smile more, it’s beautiful.~ 

Liam let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding as he looked down at his phone screen. Was it possible for him to feel worse than he did before? Writing out his feelings made him realize how much he truly cared for Theo and it hurt because he was too chicken to do anything about it. He closed his eyes letting out a sigh as he tapped the screen to clear the message. 

He went to go turn off his phone screen when he saw the love confession he wrote Theo in a bright green bubble. Green meant sent, GREEN MEANT SENT. Liam’s eyes widened as his heart pounded in his chest. “No no no no no.” he tapped at the screen, but there was nothing he could do. The message sent, he was to late. He did the one thing he could think of, he facetimed Mason.

The phone rang for a few seconds before connecting with his best friend. The image of a tired and unamused Mason greeting him. “Liam do I even want to know why-”

“I fucked up.” Liam cut him off as he ran his fingers through his hair nervously. 

“What could you have possibly fucked up on at 4 in the morning?” Mason asked as he sat up, realizing that this conversation was probably going to need his undivided attention. 

“You know how they say to write all your feelings out in a letter and then burn it to get rid of those feelings. Well I did that, only with a text message. I typed all of my feelings out in a long ass paragraph with the expectation of deleting the message before anyone could see it. I thought it would help me feel better because my gay thoughts are keeping me up at night and I haven’t slept in days.” 

Mason didn’t know if it was his still half asleep brain or not, but Liam was rambling and incredibly hard to follow. “You wrote out a text message to get rid of gay thoughts?” he questioned raising his eyebrow.

“Yes! I wrote it all out, telling Theo all about my feelings.” Liam whispered as he fidgeted with the blanket. 

“Okay and?”

“And I sent it.”

“You sent it?!” Mason spoke a little too loudly for what time it currently was.

“Will you shut up? I don’t want all of Beacon Hills to know.” Liam groaned hiding his face in hands. “I wasn’t supposed to send it obviously. I meant to delete it, but I was tired and not thinking straight-” 

“Well, I mean you definitely weren’t thinking straight.” Mason teased earning a pretty intense glare from Liam. “Sorry, sorry. I’m sure it wasn’t that bad.” he tried to comfort his best friend.

“I told him I thought he looked like he was carved from fucking marble Mason.”

“Oh my god.” Mason snorted.

“I think I’m gonna be sick.” Liam groaned as he tried to think of ways to erase his existence. 

Mason being Liam’s best friend knew just how much he was panicking. “I’m guessing me saying just wait to see what he says isn’t going to fly with you?” he asked and Liam’s gaze immediately went back to the phone. Expression reading ‘what the hell do you think?’ Mason should have figured Liam wouldn’t want Theo to read it. He didn’t know what else Liam had confessed to Theo besides his perfect structure, but he assumed there was plenty more embarrassing things in the message. He sighed looking over at the clock before turning his attention back to his phone. “Why don’t you just steal his phone and delete the message before he reads it?” Mason suggested.

“What?”

“Liam its almost 5 in the morning, Theo is probably still asleep like a normal person. Just take his phone and delete it. The evidence will be gone and Theo will have no knowledge of you feelings towards him.” Mason clarified. All he really wanted to do was go to bed and pretend this conversation never happened. 

“Oh my god Mason, You’re a genius! I’ll talk to you later” Liam replied muttering a quick thank you before hanging up. He dropped his phone on the bed and quickly rushed out of his bedroom, quietly heading towards the guest bedroom. He slowly opened the door, cringing when it squeaked slightly. He peeked inside and saw Theo still fast sleep, with his phone resting on the night stand beside the bed. This was his chance, he could do this. He walked into the room, holding his breath so not even him inhaling would wake the chimera. He was a few inches from the night stand, when the floor creaked beneath his feet. He glared down at the hardwood floors, even going as far as to flip it off. Because if sneaking into his crush’s room at five in the morning wasn’t crazy enough sending the hardwood floors a silent fuck you definitely was. 

“Liam?” Theo’s raspy voice filled the air as he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “What are you doing?”

If Liam wasn’t currently in the most awkward situation of his life he would have taken time to appreciate just how attractive a just woken up Theo was, but at the moment he just wanted to curl up into a ball until he vanished. “I uh… my phones not working so I need to use yours.” 

“You need to use my phone at...5 in the morning?” Theo furrowed his brow as reached over towards the bedside table. Theo’s hand was inches away from the phone and Liam didn’t think he just acted, as he quickly slapped Theo’s hand away. “Ow! What the shit Liam?”

“You were going to touch your phone.” Liam replied quickly making Theo look at him like he had two heads.

“No, I was reaching over to turn on the light. But even if I was, it’s my phone. I’m allowed to touch it.” Theo retorted wondering if Liam realized just how weird he was being. 

“You can’t!” Liam shouted panicking when he saw Theo actually reaching for his phone this time. Liam realized Theo's silences was an invitation to continue. “I uh I sent you a message and don’t want you to see it, it wasn’t meant for you.”

“Okay? Is that it. It can’t be that bad of a message.” Theo chuckled, stopping when he saw the look on the beta’s face. “Oh god Dunbar, don’t tell me you accidentally sent me a dick pic.”

“What?! NO” Liam shrieked voice going shockingly high as his face turned a bright shade of red. 

“See then it’s nothing bad.” Theo spoke as he grabbed the phone. “Let’s see what the little beta sent me.” he teased with a smirk. 

“Delete it. Now.” Liam demanded going to reach for the phone again, only for Theo to move it out of reach. “Damn it Theo, just let me delete it.” he whined as he tried to grab the phone again. A few minutes later and things quickly turned into a full out wrestling match. Liam was wrapped around Theo’s back the chimera’s elbow painfully digging into his ribs. “Give me the fucking phone.” he growled. The only reply Theo gave him was another painful jab in the ribs.

“OW! Did you- Did you just fucking bite me?!” Theo shouted when he felt Liam’s teeth latch on to his shoulder. “Just because you don’t get what you want doesn’t mean you get to bite people like a goddamn dog.” 

“If you would have given me the phone-”

“It’s my phone!” Theo yelled back earning a painful pinch in the arm. That damn asshole used his fucking claws too. “I can’t believe I actually love you back! What kind of idiot am I?!” the chimera shouted just in time for Liam to slap the phone out of his hand making it land on the ground with a loud thud. 

“You what?” Liam froze. Maybe his heart pounding in his ears made him mishear the chimera. 

“I said I love you too, you jerk.” Theo restated with a sigh as he laid back on the bed with an exhausted sigh.

“You do?”

“Yes Liam I do. I read your message a few minutes after you sent it.” Theo muttered as he glanced over at the beta who was no longer clinging to him. “I was just going to wait until the morning to talk you about because bothering you at such an ungodly hour seemed rude of me.” Theo deadpanned.

“You didn’t think about telling me that before I smacked the phone out of your hand?” Liam asked failing to hold back the smile on his face, the ridiculousness of this situation finally hitting him. 

“I honestly didn’t think it was going to turn out this way. I really should have known better.” Theo replied his own smile mirroring Liam’s. “Dude we are so fucked up.” He laughed shaking his head fondly. 

“That’s what makes us, us.” Liam said softly as he reached for Theo’s hand, lacing their fingers together. Looking at Theo with a grin.

“Yeah it is.” Theo smiled back at him. Was this how he thought he was going to confess his feelings to Liam? No, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“I’m sorry about your phone.” Liam apologized as he leaned closer to Theo, resting his head on the chimera’s chest. 

“It’s fine, I forgive you” Theo replied as he wrapped his arm around Liam, pulling him closer. “But only because you think I look like I was carved from marble.” He teased.

“Oh god I should have known you wouldn’t let that go.” Liam groaned hiding his face in Theo’s neck.

“Afraid you’re never gonna live that one down little wolf.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading you beautiful people!!!


	5. 133. "I hope you have a cold shower"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by @thiamlife on tumblr

Was he being punished? Liam really felt like he was being punished for something. He was a good kid, lately he had a good grip on his anger, he did his homework, and he even ate his veggies like a growing wolf boy should. Why did the universe find it necessary to test him? After months of peaceful living the pack was thrown into chasing after yet another threat. He understood that’s what they did, being the protectors of Beacon Hills, but did that really mean they all had to go on some mandatory pack trip to some random apparently incredibly haunted ghost ship forced to spend the day together.

Supposedly people reported seeing a spirit of a woman wreaking havoc amongst the visitors who stepped foot on the ship. Liam thought the most intelligent thing to do would be for the owners to just shut down the place down, but apparently the guy was so money hungry he opened the ship up as a tourist attraction, the rooms on the cruise ship available for people to rent overnight like some sadistic hotel. And of course, the plan was for the whole pack to do just that. Group together, rent a room, and spend the night in the stupid haunted ship.

Most of the pack members were excited Mason, Corey, and Nolan blabbing about being Beacon Hills very own Ghostbusters. Malia was skeptical saying that she didn’t believe in ghosts which led to a heated debate between her Stiles. The human claiming “After all the shit we faced you think ghosts are the most unbelievable”. Eventually Scott broke them up muttering something about keeping the peace while Lydia and Derek witnessed the events silently. Normally he would have enjoyed being stuck with the whole pack for the whole night, but Liam was currently keeping a secret. A pretty big, Theo sized secret.

It was hard enough keeping his relationship with Theo a secret during their two-hour pack hangouts on Friday nights. How the hell was he supposed to keep the fact that the chimera was his boyfriend from the whole pack when they were all forced to spend every second together until the ghost was taken care of?  


Liam sighed as they walked through the ship staying towards the back, while the rest of the pack continued discussing their plans for handling the ghost. He was being grouchy and standoffish. He couldn’t help but be pissed that he had to spend the whole day acting like he couldn’t stand Theo when all he wanted to do was cuddle up against the chimera.

“What’s wrong Little Wolf, scared of the Flying Dutchman and his ghost ship?” Theo asked him with a smirk as he slowed his pace, staying back with the beta while the rest of the pack continued their ghost discussion.

“Is that a SpongeBob reference I hear? Didn’t think you’d ever watch a cartoon about a talking sea sponge.” Liam chuckled, Theo’s presence making a smile fill his face. It always amazed him how effortlessly Theo could get him to feel better.

“I don’t live under a rock Liam.” Theo smiled back at his boyfriend.

“Is that a Patrick joke?”

“It wasn’t intentional, but sure.” Theo smirked, lightly bumping Liam’s shoulder with his own making the beta’s eyes meet his. “Come on talk to me, you seem nervous.”

“Of course, I’m nervous, I mean we are practically staying on the haunted version of the Titanic.” Liam replied as he gestured around him with his hands. The large cruise ship they were on was filled with vintage décor, the air smelling of must and dust, dim lights making it appear like the inside of an old hotel room. It made the beta feel uneasy. He wouldn’t be shocked if REDRUM was written on the wall somewhere. “If the ghost makes us sink to our death you better share the door with me so we both don’t freeze to death.” He added.  


“Liam we aren’t even moving, we will be fine. The pack will handle the stupid ghost within an hour, two hours tops. We won’t even have to stay overnight.”

“That’s not even the worst part…” Liam trailed off, running his fingers through his hair as he glanced at the pack making sure they were far enough away before continuing. “I can’t be close to you when they are around. I want to kiss you, hold your hand. When I feel like I’m losing control, I stay close to you and you ground me and I can’t do that with them here.” He pouted. 

Liam was pulled from his thoughts when Theo laced their fingers together, pulling him into one of the ships empty rooms. Liam looked around eyes widening when he saw the painter’s easel in the corner of the room. “Oh, come on, now that’s just creepy.” He muttered glaring at the object. The stupid ship couldn’t be more like the Titanic. All they needed was an iceberg and they were fucked.

“You going to paint me like one of your French girls, Blue Eyes?” Theo whispered lowly in his ear making Liam’s breath hitch. The chimera slid his hand under Liam’s shirt, tracing his fingers lightly against Liam’s abs. Theo sucked on the sensitive skin of his neck making him bite his lip to hold back a moan as his eyes fluttered closed.

“Theo..” he gasped voice breathless as he tilted his head to the side, exposing more of his neck for Theo to continue kissing his skin. Anyone could come in at any second and see them like this. The rational part of his brain was telling him that they should stop so they didn’t risk the pack finding them, but the other part of him was completely falling apart with Theo’s every touch.

“Let me distract you Liam. Let me make you feel good.” Theo spoke voice low and teasing making Liam immediately crash his lips against the chimera’s.  


Liam’s heart was pounding in his chest as he kissed Theo with passion and hunger, fingers digging into his boyfriend’s muscular back. He felt Theo’s hands slide down his body, lips still sucking sweetly on his neck as he was picked up and taken to the bed. Liam was speechless, head resting on the pillow as his eyes traveled down Theo’s body. Watching as his boyfriend removed his shirt, the sight of toned tan skin making his mouth water. “Theo…please…”

The sight of Liam looking at him with lust filled eyes made Theo smirk. “Tell me what you want baby…” he said as he made his way to the bed, holding his body over Liam’s as leaned down to whisper in his ear “Let me hear you beg”

Liam would have to, would have begged for Theo’s touch for hours and hours if it wasn’t for the sounds of the door knob turning making both boys snap out of their haze. Theo quickly jumped off the bed far away from him while Liam sat up, trying and failing to look as casual as possible. The door swung open and in walked Mason, Corey, and Nolan with excited smiles on their faces.  
“Hey roomies!” Nolan greeted happily as he dropped his bag to the floor before flopping down on the bed next to Liam.

Liam forced a smile that didn’t quite meet his eyes as he slid over on the bed making more room between him and the freckled boy, while also making sure to cover his lap with a pillow so Little Liam didn’t expose his prior actions with Theo.

“Stiles assigned roommates saying that the puppy pack should all be together and- why are you shirtless?” Mason asked furrowing his brow as he looked over at Theo. Corey and Nolan also looked at the chimera with confused faces while Liam looked at his boyfriend with panic filled eyes.

“Because I’m going to go shower. I don’t know about you but the dust in this place is all over me…so don’t destroy anything while I’m gone. I’m pretty sure half the shit in here is worth more than the four of you combined.” Theo replied as he picked his shirt off the floor.

“I hope you have a cold shower.” Liam grumbled currently upset that the whole reason they were almost caught in the first place was because Theo decided it was the perfect time for him to touch him with his magic hands and try to get him to fall apart just from the feeling of his lips against his skin.

Theo’s gaze snapped over to him, sending him a pretty intense glare which made Liam realize he had actually said that out loud. Now all eyes were on him making Liam even more embarrassed. “What?” Corey asked puzzled.

“I said don’t take a long shower. Theo’s right, this place is gross.” Liam replied quickly. Theo took the following silence as que to leave and soon the faint sounds of the shower running filled the air. Corey and Nolan brushed it off as nothing, but Mason wasn’t buying it. His best friends gaze was still on him, almost examining him.

“Maybe you and little Liam should join him in that cold shower.” Mason teased, and Liam’s face turned an even brighter shade of red.

“Wait- you? Theo? Both of you were?” Nolan’s gaze fell to were Liam was still covering his lap with the pillow before he squeaked and jumped off. “You did it on the bed?!”

“Where else are they supposed to fuck Nolan?” Mason asked looking at the former hunter with a weird look.

“We didn’t even get that far!” Liam shouted before thinking making Mason snort. He was still clothed for fucks fake why did his friends always feel the need to embarrass him.

“So, you were going to?” Corey asked sharing the same amused expression on his face as Mason.

“I was nervous about being on this stupid ship. Its haunted and creepy, I don’t like ships and I definitely don’t like ghosts, so Theo was trying to distract me.”

“With his dick?” Nolan spoke up making Mason and Corey burst into a fit of laughter.

“NO! Well I mean, yes. I mean…I don’t have to tell you anything!”

“Holy shit” Mason laughed as he wiped the tears from his eyes. “You don’t need to worry dude, there’s no ghost on the ship. The only reason we are staying the night is because Scott said it’s safer to stay here and just leave early in the morning.”

“But what about the ghost woman?” Liam asked face finally starting to fade from its beet red color.

“Just some teens that thought pranking the elderly staff and giving them heart attacks was fun.” Nolan clarified. “Which I guess makes us the Scooby Doo gang rather than Ghostbusters.” He added with a pout.

“So, there’s no ghost?”

“Nope.” Corey replied with a grin as he sat down on the couch.

“Oh, thank god.” Liam said letting out a relieved sigh, happy that he no longer had to worry about the ghost threat anymore.

“Yup. The only thing scary about this place is the fact that you and Theo almost had sex on the bed we all have to share.” Mason quipped, hissing when Corey’s elbow collided with his ribs.

“I am never going to live this down, am I?” The beta asked his friend even though he was already aware of the answer.

“Not a chance in hell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late updates on prompt requests I was balancing schoolwork while helping my grandmother move so that took up most of my time. I'm writing again so don't worry if you requested a prompt it will be up soon :) Thank you so much for reading!!


	6. 146. "Pillows are overrated"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reuested by @sofiaaaaa 
> 
> So I wrote this instead of sleeping XD and these drabbles are all turning into things I didn't expect writing. Like I plan to write one thing and as I type I fall down some hole and then I end up with something completely different. This one is one of those times XD

Tick tock, tick tock. Did time always go this slow or was he going crazy? The burning anticipation, the bubbling excitement that built up overtime. Liam wasn’t patient, he never really had been. As a kid he’d be the one fidgeting in his desk, a hyper ball of energy waiting until the bell rang for recess so he could run around the field with his friends. It wasn’t much different now. He sat on his bed, leg bouncing up and down as he waited not so patiently for pack night to begin. He couldn’t help it, this pack night was different and he was excited. Instead of it being held at the McCall house like it normally would be, the pack decide to switch things up a bit and have it at Liam’s. So the past few hours had consisted of the beta running around his house like a madman. Scrubbing floors, dusting shelves, the strong scent of lemon cleaner still burning his nose. He even successfully convinced his mom to go out for the night. Saying that they deserved to have the night out; when in reality he really didn’t want his mom around to bust open the box full of baby photos and embarrass him in front of the whole pack. Jenna reluctantly agreed saying that if Liam so much as thought about throwing a huge party he would be grounded for the next month. No lacrosse, no video games, no Mason, Corey, Nolan or even worse no Theo. Those threats were enough to make Liam consider never throwing a party in his life. He was torn from his thoughts by the sound of his bedroom door creaking open.

“Woah, I didn’t think you had a floor underneath all those socks, Blue Eyes.” Theo teased, leaning against the doorframe as he looked around Liam’s newly cleaned bedroom. “Did your mom threaten to ground you or something?” he added remembering the last time Jenna had stumbled upon the pig pen that was Liam’s room. The poor woman almost had a heart attack from the sight, scolding the beta when she almost tripped over the mountains of clothes on the floor. 

Liam shot Theo a quick glare from where he still sat on his bed. “No. Scott wants to have the pack night here instead...I wanted everything to look presentable.” he replied, getting ready for the taunts about trying to impress his alpha. Shockingly they never came and the smug look that was on Theo’s face a few seconds prior was wiped clean.

“Well that’s my que to leave, thanks for the heads up.” Theo muttered about to walk out of the room, only to be stopped by Liam’s confused voice.

“You’re leaving? Why?” 

“Because for one, I’m not pack. So I wouldn’t stick around for pack night. Two, besides Nolan, Mason and Corey I’m pretty sure the rest of the pack doesn’t know I am staying here, let alone dating you. I don’t feel like being threatened by Stiles and Malia all night.” 

“They won’t bother you. They probably won’t even care that you stay here.” Liam rebutted making Theo scoff. Liam hadn’t exactly took into consideration Theo being around the pack. He was so use to having the chimera around, he was comfortable spending time with him. So use to enjoying time with his boyfriend that the thought hadn’t even cross his mind. He couldn’t help the sadness he felt when Theo said that he wasn’t going to be at the pack night. “I can tell Scott to have it somewhere else.” he added. 

“You don’t have to do that Blue Eyes. I’ll go out, be a normal teenager for once. Just focus on having fun, you can send me a text when everyone is gone.” Theo said brushing it off as if it was nothing. 

Liam still felt bad, besides work he had never really saw Theo leave the house. The chimera had just finished what was probably a very annoying shift at the diner he worked at and he couldn’t even relax because of the pack night. But of course,Theo was shrugging it off and plastering the smug smirk back on his face. He really wished his boyfriend would open up to him more. 

“Besides we wouldn’t want all your spring cleaning to go to waste, Little Wolf.” he teased winking at him before grabbing his truck keys and exiting the room. 

Soon the sounds of the front door opening and closing filled the house, leaving Liam alone with his thoughts once again. With Theo not being around anymore suddenly the pack night didn’t seem as exciting as before...Wow he really had it bad. When did his feelings for Theo turn from ‘I hate you’ to ‘I guess having you around doesn’t suck that bad’ which became ‘I consider you a friend’ now upgrading to full on ‘Your my precious boyfriend who I love dearly and whenever you're not around I sulk like a child’. 

“Why are you sulking? I thought you liked pack nights.” Mason questioned looking at his best friend with a furrowed brow. Mason and Corey had shown up early saying that they were there to help Liam with anything before the rest of the pack appeared. Mason wasn’t expecting Liam to actually have the house squeaky clean by the time they got there, he wasn’t gonna lie he was impressed. He’d be more impressed if he hadn’t walked into Liam’s room finding the werewolf curled under his blankets with a brooding face. One that would give Derek a run for his money.

“It’s nothing.” Liam grumbled as he pulled his blanket over his head, letting out a sigh. He was supposed to be excited and Theo’s absence was making him act like a love sick child. For a second Liam thought his friends would accept the answer, but he should have known that was too good to be true as Corey’s voice broke the silence.

“Does this nothing have something to do with a certain green eyed chimera?” 

“No?” Liam replied his statement coming out more like a question.

“Wow Liam. I’m not even a werewolf and I could tell you were talking out of your ass.” Mason snorted, not bothering to hide his amusement even when Corey elbowed him. “What did he do this time?”

“He left.” Liam murmured sadly as moved the blankets away from his face, sitting up so he could look at his friends. The wide eyed looks on both Corey and Mason’s face making him quickly clarify what he meant. “Not permanently, just until pack night was over. He said he didn’t want to be here while the others were around.” 

“Do you blame him? I mean he’s not exactly their favorite person. I’m pretty sure at first glance Stiles would beat him with a baseball bat...that’s if Malia doesn’t tear him apart with her claws first.” Mason said as he sat down next to him.

“You’re definitely not helping Mas.” Liam spoke, glaring at the human before looking over at Corey who was sporting the same look. 

“Eventually things will change, I’m not saying they will forgive him, but maybe they will give him a second chance. They did it with Peter and didn’t they hate that Jackson guy at one point too?” Corey spoke up.

“Honestly I don’t even know anymore.” 

“His point exactly, let’s just focus on pack night because the others should be here any minute. We can come up with a plan to tell the pack about you and Theo another day.” Mason joined in, placing a reassuring hand on Liam’s shoulder.

Eventually the rest of the pack had shown up, the laughter and happiness radiating from the whole pack being together making Liam feel a bit better. Did it suck that Theo wasn’t by his side; having a good time along with him? Of course, but he didn’t plan on saying anything until he came up with a good plan like Mason had said while also making sure that Theo was comfortable with the rest of the pack knowing. A few hours had past, the sky now dark and filled with stars as they all sat on the couch for a late night movie. Stiles and Derek were sharing a bowl of popcorn, sitting next to each other with their backs pressed against the couch. Lydia sat beside Malia and Scott, who mirrored Corey and Mason’s cuddling position. The only difference being Mason and Corey were taking up most of the room on the couch leaving Liam pressed into the far end of the cushion. Liam let out a sigh before shoving a handful of popcorn in his mouth trying to focus on the movie playing. He couldn’t help but think this whole night would be a million times better if he was curled up in a certain chimera’s strong arms. 

The doorbell ringing caught all of their attention, their focus no longer on the movie as they kept their gazes on the door. “You invite someone else to pack night Liam?” Stiles asked to which Liam replied with a simple no before getting up from the couch and heading towards the door. Maybe it was just his parents, they could have forgotten their keys on their way out. It wouldn’t shock him since he was practically pushing them out of the house. He swung the door open and immediately met Nolan’s gaze. The freckled boys hand raised, frozen in the air like he was just about to knock. 

“What are you doing he-” The questioned died on his tongue as soon as he saw Brett in the distance heading towards the house, Theo’s arm wrapped around the werewolfs shoulders as the chimera stumbled and leaned into Brett’s side to keep upright. Theo was red faced, swaying slightly on his feet as he walked, eyes struggling to stay open. Liam immediately ran out the door, heart beating fast with only the nauseating thoughts of Theo being hurt. As he got closer to them Liam was hit with the strong scent of not blood but alcohol. “Is he drunk?!”

His reply was Theo very maturely slurring “I’m not drunk you're drunk” as he staggered forward, the only thing keeping the chimera from falling flat on his face was Liam quickly wrapping his arms around his waist, keeping him upright. “Woah blue eyes is strong” he giggled poking Liam’s chest with his finger, a dopey grin filling his face. 

Liam would have chuckled, finding a rosy cheeked drunken Theo to be adorable. Especially when the chimera was looser, more relaxed but right now he was taking the moment to glare at Brett. Waiting for the boy to let him know what the hell happened to get Theo to this point. “Explain.” Liam demanded making Brett snicker.

“Wow protective is an interesting side of you, Dunbar” Brett smirked, rolling his eyes when Liam continued to glare. “He texted Nolan and me asking if we wanted to hang out so he didn’t get caught in the pack night cross fire. So I invited him to tag along on our trip to Sinema. He was all mopey and sulking, drinking a few shots and cleary not happy about the lack of a buzz. That was until I told him about wolfsbane laced alcohol being something that can actually get us drunk...I kind of forgot your boy toy was some kind of altered werewolf carbon copy. His healings not as good as ours hence why you are currently keeping your wasted chimera boyfriend balanced.” 

Liam sighed glancing down at Theo who was still leaning against him, the chimera’s head now resting on the space between his neck and shoulder. Liam looked back over at Brett grateful that he didn’t just leave Theo alone somewhere “Thank you for bringing him back here.”

“No problem, I know how much you care about him,” Brett replied as he rubbed the back of his neck not exactly use to heartfelt moments between him and Liam. He cleared his throat before continuing “Besides I had to prevent an angry I.E.D. from wreaking havoc amongst the town.” he added with a smirk before walking back towards his car. “Oh and Dunbar if you ever want to give it a try let me know, just a heads up the hangovers are killer.” he said before him and Nolan were driving off. 

Liam rolled his eyes muttering a quiet ‘asshole’ under his breath before he was turning his focus back to Theo. “I don’t spend one night with you and you are out getting drunk, what am I supposed to do with you?” he chuckled as he brushed the hair off the chimera’s forehead.

“I’m not as think as you drunk I am, Li” Theo replied not bothering to move from where he was resting his head against Liam’s shoulder as the words tumbled from his mouth barely understandable. 

Liam couldn’t help but laugh, shoulders shaking as he looked at his boyfriend fondly. “God I really wish you were sober enough to hear just how ridiculous that sounded.” he chuckled, pressing a quick kiss to the chimera’s forehead. Someone’s loud voice filling the air reminding him that they were in fact not alone. He turned around to find that the rest of the pack standing in the doorway watching them with amused looks on their faces. 

“Oh don’t worry I’m filming this” Stiles shouted with a devious look on his face as he held up his cell phone “You can show him how ridiculous he sounds tomorrow.” 

Lydia smacked him in the back of the head making him let out a startled yelp as he fumbled with his phone successfully catching it before it could break. “Really Stiles?” The red-head sighed annoyed. 

“What?! This is perfect blackmail material. Besides if the hangover is as killer as Talbot says it is then I don’t think will get another video like this any time soon, I’m not gonna waste a perfectly good opportunity.” Stiles replied with a huff.

Liam just looked at the pack worriedly. They knew about Theo and him, heard that they were boyfriends but they weren’t saying anything. Were they that angry that they couldn’t even speak. “Go ahead yell at me, call me dumb, get it all out now. Tell me I’m crazy for dating him, whatever you have to say, say it. I’d rather you say all the hurtful shit you have to say now that way he won’t remember it in the morning.” Liam growled out as he protectively pulled Theo closer to his side. 

“Oh Liam, sweetie we already knew.” Lydia said softly giving him a small smile.

“Does That mean you are gonna send me back to hell now?” Theo asked voice small and quiet, but a little clearer than earlier. Liam’s breath hitched as he looked over at the chimera. The only good thing about drunk Theo was that the walls were down, he was open about what he felt. The chimera thought that once they found out the truth they were gonna send him back in the ground, take him away from Liam. 

This time it was Scott the spoke, stepping forward to stand next to Lydia. “What? No, of course not Theo.” he replied so genuinely that Liam felt like he could breathe again. “I’m sure Stiles is still filming this like an idiot but I’ll tell you this again if I have too. You’ve changed, we’ve seen it, all of us have. My mom told me what you did for Gabe. if you were the old you, you never would have done that. I can’t forgive what you did, I can’t forget it but we can move on from it.”

“Scotts right. We are happy for you, the both of you.” Lydia added smiling at the two of them before continuing. “Now let’s head back inside and finish this movie.” she said and with those words she dragged Stiles back inside by the ear, the rest of the pack following behind leaving only Liam and Theo outside. 

“You know drunk you is kind of adorable.” Liam commented happily now that things had turned out shockingly well.

“It’s a good thing I’m not drunk, I can’t ruin my image” The chimera smirked which came across more as a goofy grin, but either way it made Liam smile. 

“We wouldn’t want that.” Liam chuckled as he put Theo’s arm around is shoulder leading him into the house. He had settled Theo down on the couch before heading to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, ushering the chimera to finish before he sat down next to him. The room was quiet as the pack watched the movie, but Liam was still focused on Theo. He knew that when people got drunk they acted the complete opposite of themselves. The quiet girl became the obnoxious party animal, the dickhead jock became the moody crying drunk, while Theo who usually kept everything hidden and reserved was more open. Liam didn’t mind this, especially as the chimera cuddled up with him on the couch. Theo’s head resting on his chest as Liam gently carded his fingers through Theo’s brown locks. “How you feeling?” he whispered so he didn’t disturb the others. 

“Floaty” Theo replied sleepily, making a goofy floating like gesture with his hand before he snuggled closer to the beta’s side, finding it harder to keep his eyes open.

“Floaty? Guess that answers my are you still wasted question.” Liam chuckled before pressing a quick kiss to the top of his boyfriend’s head. He could tell Theo was tired, the chimera’s eyelids drooping more and more. Sleeping it off was usually the best thing to do for normal drunk people, Liam was hoping it was the same for supernatural drunk people too. “You wanna go upstairs? I’m sure an actual bed and pillow would be way more comfortable right now.” 

“Pillows-are-overrated” Theo mumbled quietly, the worlds jumbled together from the chimera’s intoxication and exhaustion. Cuddling with Liam was way better than laying in the cold guest bedroom. With Liam’s arm around him he felt warm and safe. His eyes fluttered closed, breathing slowing down as he fell asleep. 

Liam continued to hold the chimera close as he slept even if his arm went numb. Theo looked younger and more peaceful as he slept, he didn’t want to wake him especially when he knew tomorrow was not gonna be a good day for the chimera. So when Theo woke up with a killer headache and the embarrassing events from the night prior coming back to him the next morning, it would be okay because Liam would be right by his side to take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! I hope you all have an amazing day!!!


	7. 36. “I thought you were nice” and 100. “I’m sorry, but that was adorable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by sofia1926  
> This is different from the other prompts because this one is actually a sequel to the previous Drunk Theo prompt. I hope you like it :)
> 
> P.S. Updates will be more frequent next week because I'm on Spring Break! So More time for writing Thiam XD

A little bit of sunlight shone brightly through the small sliver of glass between the cascading curtains covering the window. For anyone else it would be a gentle wake up call, a tinge of warm light shining on their skin letting them know that it was time to face the day. For Theo it felt like a burning spotlight that not only blinded him but sent a splitting pain to his head making his brow ache and brain bleed. The once sweet taste of alcohol now made his mouth bitter and his stomach burn. He felt like he was dying and he hadn’t even opened his eyes yet. As he drifted more into consciousness he became aware of gentle fingers running through his hair. He swallowed thickly the only thing keeping him from being sick was the comforting scent of Liam. The scent of citrus soap, the combination of clean and sweet keeping him grounded. Liam must have heard the changing of his breathing because the beta’s fingers stopped, no longer carding through his hair. The lack of the soothing motion made the chimera scrunch his brow like an upset child. “Theo?” Liam’s soft voice filled the air and Theo thanked the god he didn't believe in that his boyfriend choose a gentle tone. Still Theo made no attempt to move. He had a feeling the sudden change in movement would not make his body happy, so the only sort of acknowledgment Liam received was a groan. 

Liam frowned when Theo didn’t open his eyes, the chimera’s pained response only confirming that the hangover was in fact just as bad as Brett had warned. The rest of the pack was still over at his house, but he didn’t pay much attention to them. His real was focus only on Theo. Liam lightly traced his fingers along Theo’s arm when heard how fast his heart was beating. “Theo?” he tried again hoping to get more of a response from the chimera. The rest of the pack had turned silent now that they knew Theo was awake, but still Liam paid no attention to them. He watched as Theo slowly opened his eyes, they were red and bloodshot despite the several hours of sleep he had gotten. “Do you remember anything about last night?” he asked tone just as quiet as before. 

Theo was about to respond when a loud blast of noise filled the air sending a shooting pain right through his skull. He let out a yelp hands immediately clutching his head, covering his ears. He was hit with a wave of dizziness from the sudden jolt of movement and he closed his eyes tightly as tried to swallow past the sickness. He was aware of Liam’s voice hissing a ‘Shut up’ before the tv was quickly turned off, the ringing no longer filling his head. Theo didn’t know how it was possible. Everything sounded muffled like his brain was stuffed with cotton and yet the simplest creak of a floor board made his skull pulse like a giant nerve. He felt Liam cup his face, thumb gently stroking his cheek asking him if he was okay. He opened his eyes, green eyes meeting concerned blue ones as he choked out “Li..I’m- I’m gonna be-” He saw Liam’s eyes widen in realization, but before the beta could even shout a word Corey was there in an instant, quickly putting a bucket under his chin. Usually the werechamelons ability to sneak up on someone in seconds freaked the chimera out, but at the moment Theo couldn’t be more grateful. The rest of the pack grimaced as Theo clutched at the bucket so tightly his knuckles turned white, puking up the remaining alcohol in his system. 

“Well that certainly doesn’t look fun.” Stiles commented as he held back his own gags. It reminded him of the plenty of times he stole his dad’s bottle of whisky from the ‘Stiles this is off limits’ cabinet. Sure the nights were a blast but the following day was always a bitch. “I’m gonna go give Talbot a call, see if he’s cooked up his own special werewolf hangover cure...Let me know when he's done hacking up a lung.” he added before quickly running into the kitchen before he felt the urge to puke himself. 

Liam gently rubbed Theo’s back, taking in his boyfriends appearance. He looked like hell, the dark circles under Theo’s eyes were prominent against the older boy’s pale skin and beads of sweat made his hair cling to his forehead as he painfully retched into the bucket. Liam always remembered drinking being fun, but the aftermath honestly looked like torture. At that moment Liam decided that he was never going to take Brett up on his offer of drinking wolfsbane laced alcohol. 

This time it was Mason who was the saving grace, taking the bucket from Theo’s grasp and replacing it with a glass of water. Theo muttered a quick “thank you” before he downed the glass of water and slumped against Liam’s side, exhausted. Sure seeing Theo drunk was adorable. Liam enjoyed seeing the goofy, cuddly side of his boyfriend. But seeing Theo grimace in pain every time something was too bright or too loud broke his heart. He didn’t know how to exactly help Theo with his killer hangover so he just stayed cuddled up with the chimera on the couch. Theo seemed to be happy with it too considering he had resumed his earlier position of being snuggled up against Liam’s side, hiding his face in the beta’s neck as Liam played with his hair. Of course their luck didn’t last long, as soon as Theo was drifting back to sleep a loud knocking came from the door making Theo wince. 

Not a few seconds later Brett was strolling into Liam’s house with a smug grin on his face. His eyes landed on Theo who despite being woken up from the knocking didn’t move from his spot curled up next to Liam. “Wow. So he is clingy when drunk and hungover, I never would have guessed.” Brett said with a smirk before lifting Theo’s legs up from the couch and sitting down beside the two of them making Liam roll his eyes. 

“Usually when one knocks on the door they wait for someone to open it for them, they don’t just barge in.” Liam grumbled with an aggravated sigh. 

“At least I did the first part, give me some credit Dunbar.” Brett replied before looking over at Theo who had now pulled the blanket over his head like he was shielding away from the world. “How’s our little party chimera doing? Is he feeling a little under the weather?” he teased patting Theo’s knee.

“I’m hungover not deaf you asshole.” Theo snapped as he dug the heels of his feet into Brett’s thighs, making the werewolf hiss in pain. Brett smacked his leg away, but Theo just stuck his middle finger up at him before resting his legs back on Brett’s lap. He was here first, If Brett didn’t want to be a cushion he’d move somewhere else. “Which I wouldn’t be by the way, if some dickhead didn’t poison me.” he added angrily.

“I didn’t poison you” Brett laughed looking at Theo amused even if the chimera’s face was still covered by the blanket. “If I remember correctly you were all mopey because you had to be away from lover boy here for more than a hour...I seriously thought you were going to get the shakes from your Liam withdrawal. The both of you are so codependent it’s kind of gross.” 

“Thank god, I thought I was the only one who thought that.” Stiles happily agreed joining Brett on the tease Theo train. “Hey Theo quick question do you remember anything from last night? Recall any of the stumbling or slurred words, perhaps you’re still feeling floaty.” he mocked finding taunting Theo to be very entertaining. 

“My brain hurts enough as it is. Why I am being forced to listen to you run your mouth?” The chimera groaned, sitting up as he rubbed his forehead with a frustrated sigh. He didn’t remember anything from last night, besides Liam planning a pack night and then leaving to go hang out with Brett and Nolan.

“Wow hungover Theo is definitely not as fun Drunk Theo.” Stiles stated earning a pretty intense glare from the chimera. “Don’t worry, I filmed it all so I can help jog your memory.” The human added as he pulled out his phone playing the video of a drunk Theo embarrassing himself. 

Liam watched the video with a fond smile. “Hey, Can you send that to me?” he asked earning a painful jab in the ribs from Theo. His boyfriend was currently looking at him with the ‘How could you let this happen’ expression on his face. “I’m sorry but that was adorable.” the beta added gesturing to the photo of Theo snuggled up against side on the couch, fast asleep with rosy pink cheeks and his arm slung over Liam’s waist.

“I thought you were nice.” Theo pouted which was definitely not helping his fight against the looking adorable argument.

“Babe I couldn’t help it, drunk you is really cute.” Liam rebutted with a loving smile. 

“I’m glad you think my pain is cute. I’ve been shot before but I think this pain takes the cake.”

“Okay now you’re just being dramatic.” Liam chuckled making Theo huff.

“Will you two quit your lovers quarrel already, Theo gets a pass because it’s s his first time getting drunk. Everyone knows you get a freebie.” Brett said making the whole room fall silent, the packs eyes now landing on a red faced Theo, who was trying to avoid all of their gazes. 

“Holy shit yesterday was your first time being drunk?!” Mason exclaimed shocked.

“Wow that's actually surprising” Scott said sharing the same surprised expression as everyone else in the room.

“When the Dread Doctors took me I was nine and as I got older I wasn’t exactly handed a celebratory shot every time I successfully deceived someone.” Theo replied giving them all an unimpressed bitch face.

“He’s just upset because he doesn’t know how to hold his liquor.” Malia jumped in, joining the lets kick Theo while his down club. 

“Lightweight” Stiles murmured under his breath making the rest of the pack burst into laughter.

“I’m gonna kill you.” Theo glared making Stiles laugh even harder. 

“Oh Really now? Come get me. You can’t even keep your eyes open without whimpering let alone stand on your own two feet without losing your balance.” 

“Leave him alone Stiles.” Liam warned getting tired of everyone teasing his boyfriend, especially when Theo wasn’t feeling well. “Do you have a hangover cure or not?” Liam asked Brett, growing more and more annoyed.

“Yeah, It’s called shower and sleep, not all cures are supernatural.” 

“That’s it?!” Liam growled, his patience clearly running thin.

“Easy there tiger, It’s like what your alpha says: we are all still human Liam.” Brett replied as he pushed Theo legs off of his lap before standing up. “Drink some water, eat some bread or whatever bull shit they spew.”

“I thought that was a myth?” Mason muttered.

“No I think it’s true, but I thought you're supposed to do that before you drink?” Corey furrowed his brow confused.

“Ignore Thing 1 and 2. You’ll start feeling better once your healing fully kicks in” Brett chuckled before looking back down at Theo. “Now seriously go shower, you reek of sweat and tequila. I don’t know how Dunbar can cuddle up against you while you smell like a cheap hooker.” 

“Fuck you.” Theo grumbled making Brett laugh even harder. 

“Stilinski is right, you are a lot nicer when you’re drunk.” Brett said winking at the chimera before leaving the Geyer Home. 

“Explain to me again why you are friends with that asshole?” Theo groaned as pulled the blanket back over his head. 

“Didn’t you go drinking with him? I’m pretty sure that makes you guys friends too.” Mason said. Quickly shutting up when Theo’s head turned towards his direction. Somehow the chimera still managed to look intimidating with a blanket wrapped around him. “I’m just gonna shut up now.”

“Smart choice.” Theo replied with a smirk. 

Eventually the rest of the pack had left, giving Theo and Liam there space until the chimera’s hangover vanished. As much as Theo didn’t want to admit it, Brett’s advice was pretty good. He had gotten cleaned up and already felt better. It was amazing how much better brushing his teeth and showering had made him feel. He was currently sitting on Liam’s bed while the beta had finished cleaning up the mess left over from pack night. Theo sat quietly, fiddling with the blankets when Liam’s phone vibrated on the bed side table. He glanced over, his curiosity getting the best of him, when he saw it was Stiles sending his boyfriend the stupid video. He quickly snatched the phone muttering obscenities under his breath, as the video played. He was just about to delete it, his thumb seconds away from pressing the button, when the sound of Scotts voice made him freeze. He looked back at the video watching as the alpha talked about Theo’s fear. Being sent back to Hell. Hearing Scott say that they wouldn’t do something like that, made him feel like a weight was being lifted off his shoulders. Like he could breathe better knowing that they wouldn’t be sent away from the Beta. He ran his fingers through his damp hair letting the video play over and over again. 

That’s exactly how Liam found him, still sitting on the bed facing the wall with his back to Liam as the video played on repeat. “T, you okay?” He asked softly as slowly made his way closer to the chimera. He couldn’t pinpoint the emotion on Theo’s face, his boyfriend looked tired and sad yet he looked hopeful and relieved. He gently took the phone from Theo’s hand, shutting it off before lacing their fingers together. He waited for Theo to speak, thumb gently stroking the back of his hand, letting the chimera know he wasn’t going anywhere.

“They really aren’t pissed?” Theo finally spoke voice cracking a bit as his gaze finally met Liam’s.

“No they aren’t. They know you’ve changed T, they may act like they haven’t noticed but everyone can see it” Liam replied gently squeezing the chimeras hand, stopping the chimera from opening his mouth and protesting. Theo had come along way, he opened up a lot more and he was a better person, he didn’t want him second guessing himself because he was afraid the pack was lying. “And even if they didn’t I wouldn’t care.” He added pressing a gentle kiss to the chimeras knuckles. Silence filled the air for a few seconds before Liam’s mouth moved without him even thinking. “How come you didn’t tell me about Hell?” He asked regretting his word choice when he saw Theo flinch just from the mention of it. “I mean why didn’t you tell me that’s why you were afraid to tell them...that you were scared they’d send you back?”

Theo let out a shaky breath, his fingers trembled, his jaw clenched, he hated being weak. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to gain control before he spoke. “I thought they would think I was deceiving you again, like my feelings for you were just some trick to gain power and they’d send me back...I just want to live my life. I just want to be happy, be with you, and I didn’t want you to know that I was scared that they’d take that all away...Liam, I-I can’t go back there...I can’t.” He said quietly as a tear rolled down his cheek, it was weird to actually admit it out loud. He wiped angrily at his eyes, hating that he was showing weakness. He was suppose to keep that all hidden and he had been successfully doing that until he meet Liam. The beta’s blue eyes looking at him with such concern always made it hard to keep things in. He felt Liam move his hand away from his face, gently cupping his cheek and wiping the tears away but he refused to meet the werewolf’s gaze.

“Hey, look at me Theo.” Liam spoke waiting for green eyes to meet his before continuing. “You don’t have to hide from me. I don’t want you to be drunk for me to know what’s going on in your head or how you really feel. You don’t have to be afraid of me.” 

“Liam I’m not afraid of you; I will never be-“

“I know, I know it’s just...You’re my boyfriend and I love you. I know I’m usually mister punch first ask questions later, but Theo I want you to know that I’m there for you. I want you to talk me especially when you’re sober.”

“Don’t worry I don’t plan on drinking that shit ever again” He replied smiling when he heard Liam chuckle. “Thank you Blue Eyes.”

Liam pressed a quick kiss to Theo’s lips before plopping down on the bed, pulling Theo down with him so the chimera’s head was resting on his chest. “It’s you and me against the world, T. Nobody is gonna change that.”

Theo rolled his eyes but the fond smile on face showed what he really felt about Liam’s words. “You’re a real sap you know that?”

“Shut up, you love it.” Liam laughed as he grabbed a blanket covering them up before resuming his earlier action of playing with his boyfriend’s hair.

The smile didn’t leave his face as his eyes slipped closed. He never felt more safe and relaxed before, the affect Liam had on him still amazed him. “I really do.” He replied sleepily.

“I’ll blame your sappiness on your hangover” Liam teased before leaning down and kissing the top of Theo’s head. “Get some sleep, we’ll talk more when your skull isn’t pounding.” He added, lightly brushing the hair away from the chimera’s forehead. 

“I love you Liam.” Theo muttered quietly as he drifted off to sleep.

Liam smiled as he looked down at Theo with love filled eyes. He meant what he said, he wouldn’t let anyone or anything get between them. He knew Theo was strong and could take care of himself, but the chimera has been doing that since he was nine years old. He deserved someone else to take care of him for a change. “I love you too Theo, I always will.” He promised before closing his own eyes and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL FOR TAKING THE TIME TO NOT ONLY READ THIS STORY BUT LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS! IT REALLY MEANS A LOT!!!!


	8. 22. "I don't know why I married you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was requested by Team super here on Ao3  
> Thank you so much for requesting one and I hope you all like it!!!

“Hey babe! Babe, come look at this.” 

Theo heard Liam’s excited voice from all the way across the fruit aisle in the supermarket. He let out an unamused sigh before turning both the cart and himself around to face the beta. The giddy look on Liam’s face almost made him smile, but he wouldn’t break. Not when they had barely been shopping for ten minutes and Liam had already stopped to annoy him twenty times. He wished it was an exaggeration, but it really wasn't. So Instead he kept his mouth straight and furrowed his brow as he gave Liam a look, inviting him to continue with whatever he was gonna say. It had to be something good considering Liam held his hands behind his back like a child as he had trouble keeping himself from giggling. 

Theo watched as Liam pulled his hands from behind his back, a smirk on his face as he held a pear in the palm of his hands. “Theo, I think you and me make a great pear.” Liam said a large grin filling his face as he held the fruit in front of Theo’s face, like maybe seeing the fruit closer up would make the chimera acknowledge the pun he just made. 

Instead Theo just shook his head, turning back around and proceeded to walk down the aisle. “Put the pear back Liam.” he muttered not even sparing the blue eyed beta a second glance as he continued moving on to another section of the grocery store. Theo’s lack of amusement towards his joke left Liam sputtering as he put the pear back with the others before running after him. 

“Do you get it? Like we make a great pair as in P-A-I-R, but instead I used the fruit because they sound the sa-”

“Yes, Liam I got it.” Theo replied glancing at the beta before focusing on the paper in his hands. It was a list of things they needed to get and so far they had only gotten three things from it. 

“Then why didn’t you laugh?” Liam pouted, bottom lip sticking out making him look adoarble. It made Theo trying to be annoyed with him very difficult.

“Because just like the other twenty jokes, it was a lame one, Li.”

“So basically what you are saying is that you think my puns are...corny.” Liam commented smile returning to his face as he held up an ear of corn.

“Jesus Christ Liam” Theo groaned as the beta continued with the puns. It really made him wish he had given Liam a reaction earlier to avoid this whole mess. Maybe giving Liam the satisfaction was worth it, at least then they could get their shopping done without interruptions.

“You’re just jealous because I’m better at making puns than you are.” 

“No way. I’m a lot funnier than you.” Theo scoffed as took the corn from Liam’s hands and tossed it in the cart. 

“Yeah, sure. Says who?” 

“Everyone. I mean, I’m kind of a big dill.” Theo said failing to hide the smirk on his own face as he put a jar of dill pickles into the cart. He couldn’t waste the opportunity to toss a cringey pun right back at Liam. 

“Oh my god that was actually awful.” Liam laughed loudly, earning a few glares from the elderly couple that was standing near them. 

“Sorry Blue Eyes, But I had to show you how annoying it is.” Theo replied as he moved onto the next item on the list. It was silent for a few seconds and Theo had actually thought Liam would keep things that way, he really should have known better.

“How about we make a deal? If I can make you laugh from at least one pun, I win. If you successfully hold in your laughter, then I’ll give you whatever you want.” 

“Whatever I want? I don’t know Little Wolf, you might be playing with fire here.” 

“Bitch, peas. I can handle it.” Liam smiled as he tossed the can of vegetables in the cart.

“Nice try. It was a cute attempt, but I didn’t laugh and I’m not going to.” Theo replied this whole situation slowly becoming more amusing. 

“You’re on.” Liam whispered in his ear, stealing a quick kiss before moving on to the next aisle to find the source of his next food pun. 

Theo loved Liam to death. Every single thing about the blue eyed werewolf made his heart soar even after several years of being together. The chimera continued to fall in love with the beta more and more each day, but hearing his corny food related puns and trying to keep a straight face through it all was making him question his whole relationship. He honestly thought not laughing throughout Liam’s lame jokes would be easy, but as he watched the beta wander around each aisle of the store in search of his next joke, not laughing became more difficult. Liam would come up to him, present each pun with a cocky grin on his face only to have it wiped away when Theo didn’t make a sound. Not a single chuckle leaving the chimera’s mouth made Liam stomp away like a pouty child. This continued for almost an hour. Theo could tell Liam was starting to lose his own enthusiasm, practically dragging his feet as his eyes roamed around the shelves for something that could possibly get Theo to break. 

“I guess it’s time for me to start raisin the stakes.”Liam said after the many failed attempts of getting a reaction out of him. He looked at Theo, blue eyes hopeful as held up the tiny red box of raisins, giving it a gentle shake. All he got in return was Theo shaking his head giving him a pitiful look. Another failed attempt. This of course left him grumbling under his breath, tossing the tiny red raisin box back on the shelf as he walked away, leaving Theo alone for a few minutes as he made his way around the supermarket. Only to return back to where the chimera stood a few minutes later. He was carrying a bunch of different food items in his hands as he approached the shopping cart.

“So I’ve bean thinking. You’ve been carrying around a lot of emotional cabbage, but I don’t carrot at all because Theo you’re my butter half. I know, I know. That may sound bananas, but I find you to be very a peeling. I mean we are in a serious relation-chip and I donut know what I’d do without you. I guess you could say I love you a latte...So Honey, dew you love me too?” Liam finished each pun, throwing each corresponding food item in the cart as he said each one.

And with that Theo couldn’t hold it in any more. He broke into a fit of laughter as he looked at Liam with amused eyes. The Beta looked absolutely ridiculous, not to mention he sounded ridiculous too. “Oh my god.” Theo laughed as wiped the tears from his eyes. The long amount of time of trying to hold in his laughter making him laugh even more. “I don’t know why I married you.” He added, now chuckling. 

“Honestly I’m starting to wonder why you did too.” Liam snickered, relieved that he had finally gotten Theo to break the straight face. “So you’re telling me you don’t want me to use that when re-new our vows.” He teased with a grin.

“Oh fork no.” Theo replied making Liam snort, rolling his eyes as he snatched the box of plastic utensils from Theo’s grasp before pulling the chimera into a hug. Moments like these were the ones that truly made Theo happy. Joking and laughing in the middle of the grocery store was just so domestic it showed him how much has changed in their lives. And it was all for the better. Sure they annoyed each other, they got under each other’s skin and they got in to silly fights but times like these were what made it all worth it. 

Theo pressed a quick kiss to Liam’s temple before he pulled away and went back to the cart. Suddenly something popped into his head and he quickly excused himself, leaving Liam alone with the cart to go fetch what he needed. When he returned he kept the item behind his back while watching as Liam also kept something hidden. He wrinkled his brow in confusion but didn’t say a thing until he reached his husband. He pulled the bag of bread from behind his back and looked at Liam with a wide smile. “I loaf you.” 

It seemed like Liam had a similar idea as he revealed a jar from behind his own back. He chuckled a wide smile filling his face as he replied “Olive you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the incredibly cringe worthy puns XD THANKS FOR READING YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!!!


	9. 2. Can you shut up for five minutes, please??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This prompt was suggested by users Natalie and faebae (FuzzyPurplePenguins)  
> Sorry this took forever but I hope you like it :)  
> Also a disclaimer: I don't know when Liam's actual birthday is so forgive me if I'm wrong XD

Liam walked throughout the crowded halls with his headphones in. Listening to some random Panic at the Disco song to block out the chatter of his fellow classmates. He was still getting used to the whole school knowing about supernatural creatures and to say he was self-conscious about their muttered words about him was an understatement. Sure, nobody was threatening his life anymore, but he still didn’t enjoy hearing about the beta with the anger issues being the captain of the lacrosse team. So, he listened to music at an incredibly loud volume to block out their words and keep his focus off fellow students. 

Continuing his path to his locker he couldn’t help the surge of anger that coursed through his veins as he thought about his morning. First things first it was his birthday. Normally that would be a good thing, but Liam’s day wasn’t turning out how he hoped. He woke up late due to his busted alarm clock, his mom had gone to work early so that meant no usual birthday pancake breakfast, he was late for his History class, he forget his English paper on his desk and it was worth about 25% of his grade, and now he was here. Standing in the middle of the hall with eyes frozen on Theo and Brett talking to each other. His fists clenched at his sides as he saw Theo lean in closer and whisper something to the taller boy. As if his day couldn’t get any worse. Brett getting all comfy and cozy with Theo made him wanted to slam his fist into a locker.  
He yanked out his headphones roughly causing one of his claws to slice at the wires, cutting the chord in two. He let out a growl, tossing the damaged wire to the floor as he strode up to the chimera just as Brett walked away. “What the hell are you doing?” he snapped. He couldn’t help it, the jealousy combined with the anger he was feeling made it hard for him to control himself.

Theo glanced over at him before switching his attention back over to his locker, thumb and pointer finger turning the lock as he put in his combination. “Hi Liam, how’s your day going? Good. Mine too, thanks for asking.” He muttered with a roll of his eyes as he pulled his locker open. He was about to stick his hand in and grab his books when Liam slammed his locker door shut. His eyes widened as he pulled his hand away a second before Liam almost crushed his wrist. “What the shit Liam?!” he yelled as he turned towards the beta whose eyes flashed gold. 

“How could you do something like this?! Out of all the people in this world you thought the one you’d be the most compatible with is that sarcastic asshole who practically gets off on making my life a living hell! Yesterday he stuck my face into a fucking puddle of mud during lacrosse practice just for shits and giggles and you just thought ‘Oh Wow Brett is so dreamy. I want to marry him and have all his babies.’ Seriously you pick Brett of all people, could my day get any worse?!” Liam rambled as he paced around the now empty hallway, the rest of the students already in their next classes. 

Theo was speechless watching as Liam rambled around, fingers running through his longer hair as he ranted all about Brett. He didn’t know why he was so shocked by Liam’s reaction, it was obvious the two didn’t get along. Sure, Liam and Brett didn’t necessarily hate each other like they did at Devenford Prep, but there was still beef between the two. A smirk filled his face as he watched Liam continue to point out everything wrong with Brett Talbot. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” 

Liam’s eyes snapped over to Theo his next words dying on his tongue from Theo’s question. His cheeks turned an embarrassing shade of pink and his gaze moved to the floor. “Is it his eight pack? I mean Mason keeps going on and on about it… is that what it is? You like him because of his muscle definition.” 

“Liam let me explain…”

“Well guess what Theo, I won’t allow it. Nope. First rule of friendship is you don’t date each other’s enemies…I forbid you from being in any formal relationship with my arch-nemesis.” Liam cut him off, crossing his arms over his chest. He knew he had no right to tell Theo who he could and could not date, but he couldn’t help the words from leaving his mouth. His wolf was practically throwing a fit, seeing Theo as his and feeling oddly possessive. He had fallen hard for the chimera. His crush developing during their fight with the Ghost Riders and growing ever since. 

Theo wasn’t pissed with Liam’s words. He knew the rational side of him should tell the beta that he was a big boy and that he made his own decisions, but considering he had zero interest in dating Brett he thought the whole conversation would be pointless. In fact, instead of feeling angry, he felt sympathy. He knew that if he saw Liam with another person he’d probably fly off the handle too. “Can you shut up for five minutes, please??” He said softly making sure his tone was free of any anger. He took Liam’s following silence as an invitation to continue. “I’m not dating Brett. I don’t even like Brett and honestly his eight pack’s not all that great. I don’t see all the hype.” He explained.

“You don’t like Brett?” Liam asked blue eyes hopeful as he looked at the chimera.

“Nope. Not even a little bit.” Theo clarified watching as the tension in the Liam’s shoulders faded with each word.

“Wait, then why were you whispering to him earlier?” 

Theo bit his lip before letting out a sigh, knowing that the best way to clear this whole situation up was just to tell the truth. “Well you see there’s this cute blue-eyed boy on the lacrosse team that I really like. I was asking Brett to talk to Coach to excuse this boy from practice today, so I can take him out… for his birthday.” 

A few seconds of silence passed making Theo’s heart pound nervously as he looked Liam’s face trying to catch a reaction. He watched as Liam’s expression turned from one of confusion, his brow furrowed to one of frustration which made Theo even more worried.

“It’s Nolan’s birthday today too?!” Liam exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

“What? No! For the love of… Its you Liam!” Theo blurted out finding bluntness was clearly the only way to get through to the werewolf. “I like you, Liam. I more than like you…I don’t know when exactly, I feel like I always have. You are incredibly stubborn, hot headed, and also completely oblivious, but you are also sweet and funny, a-and you are the only person whose made me feel like I can deserve all this…So I talked to Brett asking him if he could do me a favor and tell coach you wouldn’t be at practice because I wanted to do something special for your birthday. To show you how much you mean to me.” He added as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

A wide smile grew on Liam’s face as Theo confessed his feelings for him. He never would have imagined that the relationship between Theo and him would have turned to them being all mushy and lovey dovey but he couldn’t be happier. “I more than like you too.” He replied with a grin. 

Luckily Brett had managed to convince the coach to let Liam be excused from lacrosse after school and Liam and Theo had spent the rest of the day together, making Liam’s birthday so much better than he could have hoped for.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a prompt you would like me to do feel free to comment it, I’ll try my best to write :)


End file.
